ravenshomefandomcom-20200214-history
Booker and Nia
Booker and Nia is the friendship and twin brother-sister pairing of Nia and Booker Baxter on Raven's Home. They work together and are always there for one another. Nia and Booker are portrayed by Navia Robinson and Issac Ryan Brown respectively. Moments Season 1 Baxter's Back! * Booker was upset that Nia did not believe he was psychic. * Nia supported Booker all the way. * Although they had a fight, they made up. * Booker and Nia hugged at the end. * Booker and Nia are both favored by their mother equally. * Nia believes Booker is psychic, after the events of the punching bag. Big Trouble in Little Apartment * Booker did not listen to Nia, although helped her at last. * Nia went to Booker for help. * Booker helped Nia to not go to Dallas with their father. * Nia and Booker hug. Season 2 The Falcon and The Raven - Part One * Nia and Booker plan together on how to use Raven's money. * Booker opens up to Nia that even though he talks like he's got game, it's the visions that really make him special. * Nia and Booker work together to save the money * When Booker is forced to tell Raven that he has visions, he looks at Nia to get her OK first. The Falcon and The Raven - Part Two * Nia feels left out after finding out that Raven and Booker share psychic powers while she doesn't. * Booker tells Nia that as twins, they much closer connection that helps him see when she's not fine. * Booker helps Nia realize that even though she doesn't have powers, she is special too. Because * Nia advises Booker against telling other kids that he has psychic powers. * Nia teams up with Booker to come up with fake visions for the other kids at school. * When Booker is called out for being a fake psychic, Nia stands up for him. So, they're both chased together. * Both Nia and Booker are grounded together. Cop To It * When Booker realizes that Nia might be in trouble with Tess, he goes to great lengths to save her. The Missteps * Nia goes to Booker's bedroom at night and sits on his bed to vent about her problem with Tess. * Nia needs Booker's advice on how to handle the situation with Tess. * Booker is worried for Nia when he gets a sleep-vision that Nia and Tess's team might not win. All Sewn Up * Both Nia and Booker spend the money they had saved against their mother's wish. * Booker joins Nia's business to help make the money back before their mom finds out. * They are both punished together. Trivia * Booker and Nia are twins. * Nia and Booker start sharing more plotlines together in Season 2. * Production-wise, the twin's birthday was meant to be in late October (before Halloween), however due to broadcast mandated airdates, it will be depicted in It's Your Party and I'll Spy If I Want To as ocurring in mid-November. Gallery References Category:Pairings Category:Canon pairings Category:Friendships